


Kahaani

by RaniSutra



Series: FITOOR [3]
Category: Original Work, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Arcadia Oaks, Biracial Character, Black Character(s), Brown Characters, Changeling Culture, Changelings, College Trew, College! Douxie, College! Trollhunters, Consensual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Djinni & Genies, Double Entendre, Enemies to Friends, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Forward Time Travel, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Illusions, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Living Together, Loneliness, M/M, New Jersey, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pixies, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice Walter, Tarot, Time Travel, Undercover Missions, family business, respect, self-respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaniSutra/pseuds/RaniSutra
Summary: Final part in the series.Walter's life isn't what it used to be since he's been with Barbara the past year, but when a certain mythologist walks into his life and he's jumping for a chance of freedom that she brings.After Rani is transported into another dimension and forced to adjust to her new 'home' of Arcadia Oaks. To get back home to her own dimension she seeks out mentors new and old -- and Walter. He'll have to help her get back home, but he has his own interests in mind that may prevent that from happening.(This story contains adult themes that may not be suitable for everyone. Reader discretion is advised!)
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr. & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Morgana | Pale Lady (Tales of Arcadia)/Original Character(s), Nomura & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Rani Sutra & Douxie, Rani Sutra & Nomura, Rani Sutra/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: FITOOR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965547
Kudos: 3





	1. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani meets Douxie who lends his hand in helping her find Walter and she isn't prepared for who she meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cont Summary: He's more concerned with keeping his peaceful life with Barbara and their babies. Rani will to have to convince the Changeling General to help her somehow. Sometimes the direct approach is the best method.
> 
> I'm so excited!!! Douxie is new for me to write for but I'm doing my best to write for him. This Walter is of the Unbecoming timeline because he's too damn perfect. 
> 
> This will update with a few filler chapters before I get to Wizards Canon. I have fanon for Wizards so we will see how that plays out. And a lot was left out of the ending of Rishta so I could use Kahanni to tell it in flashbacks! Also a lot of sexy times here and actively cheating on in a relationship so please if that makes you uncomfortable turn away and don't read it.
> 
> Let's start this shit show. Leave some love if you enjoy a chill Walter.

Rani made her way to Arcadia Oaks High. She wasn’t sure if Walter even worked there still but it was as good of a lead as ever. It led her into a dead end. No one had seen of him since he taught history but majority of the students had graduated and gone off to college.

Rani even hoped that she’d run into Toby, Jim or Claire, but none of them were students and had either left Arcadia Oaks, or were in college.

Her morning was filled with dead ends and Rani, tired, hungry and at the end of her patience decided to stop at a café for some lunch.

“You’ve traveled very far to get here,” an Irish voice said, the waiter made his appearance with a glass of water.

“Jet lag. I just came into town,” Rani explained.

She glanced to the tall young man with blue hair and hazel eyes. She felt a pull at her energy field, something about this young man felt familiar to her. Had they met before in her dimension? He had an energy of magic around him.

“Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll take a soup of the day and an Italian soda.”

Rani started at him trying to decipher his aura. It was good from what she could sense.

“Okay, soup of the day and one Italian soda. What flavor?”

“Surprise me.”

“One surprise, Italian soda, coming right up,” he gave her a wide smile and walked off.

Rani scanned through her contacts again, what was her plan now? Walter had retired from Arcadia Oaks already. She’d looked him up online but he had no online presence aside from his coffee company. Yes, even this dimensions’ Walter loved coffee just as much as to open a coffee company and sell his beans worldwide. She had a feeling he wasn’t in Australia so there wasn’t any reason to go there.

Rani spotted the poster for the tarot reading shop – GDT Arcane Books – tacked to the window of the café.

_RECEIVE A FREE PALM READING! WANT TO KNOW ABOUT: LOVE? MONEY? SUCCESS? ASK US AND WE’LL GIVE YOU AN ANSWER!_

That was a sign. This was a place she could get some answers. She Google Mapped the shop and made her way a few blocks down to get there.

“Hey, do you know where I can find this shop?” Rani asked the waiter as he came by to clear away dishes.

“Yes, I work there. In fact, my shift ends in ten minutes. I’d be happy to take you there.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Ten minutes later, Rani and Douxie walked a few blocks to the GDT Arcane Books.

“I’m Rani by the way,” she introduced.

“Douxie, nice to meet you.”

He unlocked the door and pulled it open. Inside the shop reminded Rani of her travels to Africa, Asia and Brazil. It had a worldly and diverse feel to it and the magic in the shop was present, the herbs, stones, and other artifacts were true to origin. This shop would make Walter jealous. 

“You’re in luck, you’re the only person here. So, what are you looking for today?”

“A palm reading.”

“Great, just sign here on this form and I will get the cards set up for you.”

Douxie handed her a form and Rani filled it out as he walked behind a beaded curtain to a small room. A light flickered on, and Douxie reappeared from behind the curtain, a hand stretched out gracefully and said with an entertainer’s voice.

“Ms. Rani please enter.”

That only made Rani think this guy might be a hack. She believed in palmistry but only her own, her great aunt and a few were the real deal. Against her better judgment, Rani took a seat at the round table, between her and Douxie, a pile of cards with stones between a lit candle laid out.

“Now, let us get started with your past. Your left hand please.”

Rani rolled up her sleeve and placed her hand in the cold, smooth hand of Douxie. She couldn’t hide her blush a bit as he leaned in close, his face a few feet close to her. Placing a palm reading stick to her hand, he began.

“Let me see, you’ve had a good childhood for the most part. Around 13 you went through something traumatic. Perhaps due to your family or parents.”

“Yeah, that’s right, my parents divorced when I was 13.”

Rani wasn’t impressed. That was something that he could have looked up on a Wiki page.

“You’ve gone through many challenges in your life. Particularly in recent years, a man had come into your life, a soulmate, he proved to be quiet challenging and you exhausted yourself in caring for him. However, very recently, he’s changed, he’s a different man, a better man. A girl, has been a bright spot in your very lonely and independent life. This girl has been your anchor. Do you have a daughter?”

Okay, so something only Penny would know. Still, that could be either Warda or Nadia.

“Yeah, I…I do.

Douxie looked up at her.

“You love them very much. I’m sure they miss you, when did you get in?”

Rani was confused for a moment… did he know? There wasn’t any way he’d known the truth.

“Today, just today.”

“Let’s look at your right hand.”

Rani gave him her right hand, and a tingle ran up Rani’s hand.

“Presently, you’ve traveled very far from home. You seek your family. You seek peace and wish to live a simple life on your own terms. But the path to get what you desire is paved with much uncertainty, and obstacles. But you possess the skills to go forward and get what you desire.”

“You’re the real deal, huh?”

“I’m very good at what I do,” Douxie acknowledged.

“Then I guess you know that I’m not really from here.”

“Yes, and I can sense your magic, as you can mine.”

“Who are you?” Rani asked.

“I’m someone well versed in the magics. I too just moved here to Arcadia Oaks not too long ago. The magic here is strong and seems to attract many kinds of beings.”

“Can you help me then?”

“What would you like to know?”

“I want to go back to my dimension. I don’t even know how long I’ve been away or how I can go back. I’m looking for someone. He’s well, he’s my husband in my dimension, I hope he can help me.”

“Well, what’s his name?”

“Walter Stricklander.”

“I can answer that for you, he frequents the café I work daily, for his noon coffee, before he makes his rounds to the hardware store. Lately, it seems he’s taking on a big project. He always comes out with carts of supplies and tools.”

“He lives in Arcadia Oaks?”

“I recall he mentioned in our chats, he resigned from being a history teacher ladt year and has taken up a new endeavor close to home.”

“Okay, thank you Douxie. This is more than I had when I came here.”

Seeing her out of the shop, Douxie said half way as Rani neared the door.

“Rani, just know that when you meet him he will not know you the same way you know him. Expect to find a different Walter then the one you know.”

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you.”

“Good luck, stop by any time. Here is my number,” he handed her the shop’s card. “Please let me know how I can help.”

Rani decided to head back to her old apartment, but she couldn’t get in with her old keys because the unit was already sold to someone else.

“Great, hotels it is.”

Rani rented a hotel for the rest of the week charging it to her credit card curtesy of her salary from being Walter’s Ambassador. She’d racked up a lot of free hotels nights from all the traveling they’d done.

The next morning, around 10am, she stopped by the café for breakfast and Douxie was there to greet her and fill her in on the local happenings.

“Good morning, Rani. Your breakfast.”

“Thank you.”

Eating breakfast, Rani kept an eye on the door to the café and sat there until noon. She did this every day for three days, by the fourth day she’s had enough.

“Douxie, I think my plan isn’t working. He hasn’t come around at all.”

“It is rather odd, he’s usually around especially on a Sunday.”

Rani hid her disappointment. Not even the hardware store had seen him around and they knew him by name.

“Oh yes, Walt usually comes around here, always working on something. It’s a shame he isn’t in lately.”

“Excuse me, Rani, I’ll be right with you.”

Douxie went over to a red-haired woman and Rani instantly knew the woman as Dr. Barbara Lake. Rani observed the situation. Dr. Lake most likely didn’t know who she was, but still, she could use the fact that she was a teaching assistant to Jim as a way to connect with the woman.

“Hello, Dr. Lake?”

Rani approached the older woman with a smile. She stared up at her, a clear tired smile on her pale features. She had grey streaks in her hair and despite that she looked just like the Dr. Lake from her dimension, just a bit older and clearly very tired.

“Yes, hello?”

“You might not remember me, but I was a teachers assistant to Jim back when he was in Arcadia Oaks. He was a really great student, and I saw you so I wanted to say hello.”

At the mention of her son, Dr. Lake’s entire demeanor uplifted. A warm smile graced her lips. Whatever was on her mind before was pushed aside to talk about her son.

“Oh, did you? Please, have a seat. It’s so wonderful to meet an old teacher of Jim’s.”

Rani took the offered seat across from her.

“How’s he doing now a days?”

“He’s traveling this past year with his girlfriend. They’re living in New Jersey as of now.”

“They’re far from home. I’m sure you miss him.”

“I make him call me every week,” she admitted. “Rani, would you like to come over to the house for dinner? I’d love to have you over of course to just get to know you more not just talk about Jim.”

“That’s so kind of you, I’d love to.”

Without much effort on her part, Rani was closer to finding a connection to her dimension. Rani tried to look nice on the day of dinner. She’d brought a box of Indian desserts and bought a nice dress from the boutiques. She was really glad her money worked in this dimension otherwise she’d be broke.

She knocked on the door of Dr. Lake’s house and the doctor answered the door.

“Hello, Rani, please come in,” the older woman gave her a friendly hug and Rani returned the gesture.

“Thank you again, Dr. Lake.”

“You can call me Barbara, please,” Barbara lead Rani from the front door into the dining room. “I’m so glad you’ve come over for dinner. Now I’ll be honest that I’m not a very good cook, Jim’s always been the head chef in this home, so I’ve had my good friend make us dinner tonight.”

Rani set the tray of sweets on the table and Barbara smiled.

“Oh, these look lovely, I haven’t had gulab jaman in a while. Thank you so much Rani. Let me put these in the fridge. Help yourself to some wine or water.”

Barbara disappeared into the kitchen. Filling her flute with Moscato, Rani took a sip of the wine and took a seat. Whoever was cooking it smelled incredible. Clanking of pots and pans and Barbara’s laughter with the voice of a male that Rani couldn’t make out filled the room with the classical piano music. A baby gate and and large toy box sat in the corner of the living room sectioned off by a newly installed wall. Did they have children? Babies?

Barbara walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad.

“Dinner’s ready, please have a seat ladies,” the door opened and the tall man emerged with a tray of pasta.

Rani stared at Walter, feeling stuck to her chair in shock.

Walter had grown facial hair a salt and pepper stash and bear. His hair was styled in waves. He had this rugged look to him, not at all studious and proper but more relaxed and suburban California vibes in his relaxed trousers and dress shirt.

She’d finally found him. And all by pure luck. He took a seat across from her with Barbara in the middle of them.

“Hello, you must be Ms. Rani. I’m Walt, it’s a pleasure to meet another teacher from James’s time at Arcadia Oaks.”

He offered his hand to her. Rani felt that familiar energy that magnetic pull that since she hadn’t felt it in so long nearly pulled her feet forward. Walt, gave her a knowing look, and cleared his throat.

“It’s nice to meet you, Walt.”

“I was a history teacher until he graduated. What brings you back to Arcadia Oaks?”

“Business. I’m only here for a short time.”

“Oh, what do you do besides assistant teaching?” Walt asked.

“I’m a mythologist.”

Walter held his flute out in a toast.

“A toast to new friendships.”

The conversation was engaging and interesting. When you put a medical doctor, a historian and mythologist in a room the conversations are unique and innovative with a lot of disagreements. The night ended with the trio polishing off the platter of Gulab Jamun and milky, sweet chai. Making her way to the front door, a Tupperware container of pasta and salad in hand, Rani said her goodbyes to Barbara and Walter.

“Thank you both for having me over.”

“It was a pleasure to have you over,” Barbara thanked, giving her a parting hug.

“I’ll bring this back to you,” Rani gestured to the Tupperware.

“Please do, and I’ll give you something delicious.”

Walter gave her a small smile, as if sharing a secret between her and Rani that Barbara hadn’t any part in. Rani was glad and played into it. This may not be her Walter but regardless, Rani was very much attracted to him. Nothing would change that. 

Douxie said to be prepared for when she found Walter and this Walter was not hers. He was laid back, he was witty, he was fun. He had something about him that made him serious but carefree. She wasn't prepared to see him married to Dr. Lake or living in her home. Since she knew of the history between the two. 

“Take care, Ms. Rani, get home safety. Did you drive here?” Walter asked.

“No, I took the bus here.”

Walter and Barbara shared a concerned look.

“Walt, maybe you can give Rani a ride home?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Rani insisted. Walter was already taking his long strides to the coat rack and grabbed his trench coat.

“Nonsense, Arcadia Oaks has become much more unstable since you’ve been back. I’d be happy to drive you home.”

“Thank you, Walt.”

“Of course, what’s your address?”

Rani gave it to him.

“We’ll be back soon, Barbara.”

Rani was waiting for any indication of their relationship, but all Barbara did was give him a goodbye wave. Walter let Rani walk forward and shut the door behind them. They made their way to Walter’s car, which was not his old timey car, but a new and updated minivan.

He clicked the fob and the lights flickered and doors unlocked.

“Hop in Rani.”

“Thanks for dropping me off, Walt. You’re a real gentleman.”

“Of course, I’d hate for Barbara’s new friend to have any troubles. I’d also think that your partner would hate it if you didn’t get home safely.”

“You’re very protective…he’s very protective,” Rani corrected.

“Yes, well we live in a strange, strange world.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Do you have family here?” Walter asked. “Sutra is the name of the production company.”

“No, my family lives in Toronto. Yes, that’s my family.”

“So, your partner, does he mind you traveling by yourself?”

“He knows I can take care of myself, but this would be a first for me to be back here on my own after all this time. Things are different here.”

They made it to the hotel and Walter parked outside. Rani opened the door and Walter stopped her when he said.

“Have we met before tonight?” Walter asked. “I feel as if I’ve met you before. Perhaps when I was teaching?”

“Not to my knowledge, this is the first time we’ve met.”

Walter seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Would you be offended if I asked you out to breakfast with me?”

“Well, I’d hate to offend your wife.”

Walter let out a relieved sigh.

“Barbara and I are not married, nor are we partners. We’re just close friends and roommates for the time being.”

Rani got out of the car without a reply. Walter lowered the passenger window admitting with a nervous laugh.

“If I offended you, I apologize.”

“No, I’m not offended,” Rani stood outside the door talking to him. She turned her phone to him and offered him her number. “I just didn’t want to come onto you. Yes, breakfast sounds nice. How does the day after tomorrow sound?"

“Splendid,” Walter gave her his number. “Then I shall see you in a few days?”

“Yes, goodnight, Walter.”

“Goodnight, Rani.”


	2. Hum Drum Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter's life isn't as peaceful as it seems since he's been living with Barbara and taking care of the changelings babies. Nomura's gone off to better things, and The Janus Order had disbanded. Without much to do the General feels a lack of belonging, that is until a mytholgist comes into his life and sparks something nostalgic in him.

Walter Stricklander stood at the kitchen sink, pink gloved hands washing a row of baby bottles. A kettle on the stove whistled loudly. Pouring boiling hot water into a half dozen clean bottles, a shrill cry rang from the baby monitor by the sink.

He rushed to scoop formula into the bottles, replaced the lids and shook them vigorously. He squirted some on the inside of his wrist and then put the bottles on a tray to take down to the basement of the Lake house.

“Alright, alright, just calm down, everyone.”

Pushing the door open, Walter was greeted with the twelve hungry mouths of changeling babies. Gnomes went to work grabbing bottles and heading to the eleven babies. Walter eyed the crying, brown- curly haired baby with olive skin. He scoped her into his arms, sat back in the rocking chair under the mood lights, and placed the bottle to her mouth. She drank the formula with a content gurgle. He rocked back and forth

Walter was a creature of habit. Teach history to millennials. Meeting at the museum to babysit Gunmar. Collude with Nomura and the bogan about the Troll hunter. Attend meets of the Janus Order. Go to the coffee shop down the street with Barbara.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Now, with the relocation of the Hearthstone, Jim and Blinkous overseeing the trolls in New Jersey. Arcadia Oaks was as hum drum and uneventful as it had ever been.

And he hated it.

His routine involved caring for a dozen changeling babies, the other 500 were relocated to a boarding school created by Walter and a handful of others in the Janus Order for changelings.

Walter smiled as the baby, Noor, was down to the last drop of milk. He removed the nipple from her mouth and placed her on his shoulder to burp her. He checked over the other babies, ensuring the gnomes fed them and burped them all the same.

Walter moved up the stairs and the gnomes sang in their language, rocking the cribs back and forth. He dimmed the mood lights lower, an astrological starry night lit up the ceiling and walls and blackout curtains glowed a pink, purple and orange.

An alarm went off on his phone. Right on time.

“There you go. Yes, now, you’re all alright. For the next five hours.”

This was Walter’s life now. A thankless existence. He did it for his brethren, for the changelings who would have been lost, killed, or sold in the Darklands. He did it for the future of his kind and because Barbara couldn’t dare to part with the babies herself. All 12 of them. Changelings had different requirements then humans so he did what he could to help the woman out with her ‘empty nest’ syndrome.

Still, he missed the thrill of being a historian out on expeditions, chasing the next big thing. Hell, he even missed teaching if not for the joy he had of teaching first-hand accounts of world history to millennial humans.

On cue, Walter rose from the basement and went back to the sink, tray in hand, to wash the bottles out. He slipped back on the pink gloves, unlidded the bottles and set them in the sink to wash.

“How are the kids?” Barbara asked at dinner. They sat at the table eating take out.

“Asleep.”

“Were they any trouble?”

“They were complete angels.”

“You look exhausted. You need to take rest. I’ll take the baby shift this week. I’ve gotten some extra leave from the hospital thanks to all the overtime I have. You should go out, relax, enjoy yourself.”

Walter smiled, his hair disheveled and five o clock not doing him any favors. He was so tired he didn’t have any time for himself.

“I’ll take you up on that.”

Walter enjoyed his weekend away from Arcadia Oaks. His usual spots of the café and hardware store were put in the background. He had a chance to check out his coffee company, reconnect with one of his lesser known passions.

And when he arrived back, coffee beans from Australia in hand to the Lake house, Barbara also had good news to share.

“She’s an old teacher of Jim’s. I’ve invited her over for dinner tomorrow.”

“Splendid, it’ll be a treat to have someone familiar over.”

The moment he saw her, Walter felt he’d seen her before maybe… he would have remembered seeing her around when he was teaching.

“A toast to new friendships.”

The conversation was engaging and interesting. When you put a medical doctor, a historian and mythologist in a room the conversations are unique and innovative with a lot of disagreements. The night ended with the trio polishing off the platter of Gulab Jamun and milky, sweet chai. Making her way to the front door, a Tupperware container of pasta and salad in hand, Rani said her goodbyes to Barbara and Walter.

“Thank you both for having me over.”

“It was a pleasure to have you over,” Barbara thanked, giving her a parting hug.

“I’ll bring this back to you,” Rani gestured to the Tupperware.

“Please do, and I’ll give you something delicious.”

Walter gave her a small smile, as if sharing a secret between her and Rani that Barbara hadn’t any part in. Rani was glad and played into it. This may not be her Walter but regardless, Rani was very much attracted to him. Nothing would change that. 

Douxie said to be prepared for when she found Walter and this Walter was not hers. He was laid back, he was witty, he was fun. He had something about him that made him serious but carefree. She wasn't prepared to see him married to Dr. Lake or living in her home. Since she knew of the history between the two. 

“Take care, Ms. Rani, get home safety. Did you drive here?” Walter asked.

“No, I took the bus here.”

Walter and Barbara shared a concerned look.

“Walt, maybe you can give Rani a ride home?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Rani insisted. Walter was already taking his long strides to the coat rack and grabbed his trench coat.

“Nonsense, Arcadia Oaks has become much more unstable since you’ve been back. I’d be happy to drive you home.”

“Thank you, Walt.”

“Of course, what’s your address?”

Rani gave it to him.

“We’ll be back soon, Barbara.”

Rani was waiting for any indication of their relationship, but all Barbara did was give him a goodbye wave. Walter let Rani walk forward and shut the door behind them. They made their way to Walter’s car, which was not his old timey car, but a new and updated minivan.

He clicked the fob and the lights flickered and doors unlocked.

“Hop in Rani.”

“Thanks for dropping me off, Walt. You’re a real gentleman.”

“Of course, I’d hate for Barbara’s new friend to have any troubles. I’d also think that your partner would hate it if you didn’t get home safely.”

“You’re very protective…he’s very protective,” Rani corrected.

“Yes, well we live in a strange, strange world.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Do you have family here?” Walter asked. “Sutra is the name of the production company.”

“No, my family lives in Toronto. Yes, that’s my family.”

“So, your partner, does he mind you traveling by yourself?”

“He knows I can take care of myself, but this would be a first for me to be back here on my own after all this time. Things are different here.”

They made it to the hotel and Walter parked outside. Rani opened the door and Walter stopped her when he said.

“Have we met before tonight?” Walter asked. “I feel as if I’ve met you before. Perhaps when I was teaching?”

“Not to my knowledge, this is the first time we’ve met.”

Walter seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Would you be offended if I asked you out to breakfast with me?”

“Well, I’d hate to offend your wife.”

Walter let out a relieved sigh.

“Barbara and I are not married, nor are we partners. We’re just close friends and roommates for the time being.”

Rani got out of the car without a reply. Walter lowered the passenger window admitting with a nervous laugh.

“If I offended you, I apologize.”

“No, I’m not offended,” Rani stood outside the door talking to him. She turned her phone to him and offered him her number. “I just didn’t want to come onto you. Yes, breakfast sounds nice. How does the day after tomorrow sound?"

“Splendid,” Walter gave her his number. “Then I shall see you in a few days?”

“Yes, goodnight, Walter.”

“Goodnight, Rani.”


	3. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani and Walter give into their lust for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicate Sex scenes. Skip if uncomfortable. I'm so bad at this but I wanted to anti up this fic with intimate moments.

Breakfast at the café was nerve wracking for Walter. Behind his nonchalant attitude he was constantly fumbling over words, or forgetting to slide in Rani’s seat once they sat down. Not that Rani minded. She wasn’t one to be coddled.

“Do you come here often?” Rani asked.

“Yes, it’s one of my favorite spots.”

Douxie appeared a few moments later with a menu and waters. Rani shot him a smile as if to say ‘I found him’. Douxie gave her a trying smile.

“Just let me know when you’re ready,” Douxie said and set the menu and waters before them.

“I’ll take my usual,” Walter said.

“A chai latte.”

Rani’s eyes fell on the light ring of skin on Walter’s ring finger. From where she was sitting clearly. He had a wedding band there.

“So, tell me about Dr. Lake. I mean, you have children together?”

“She’s a foster mother and I’m just a friend who babysits.”

“How many kids does she have?”

“A dozen little ones.”

“Wow, Dr. Lake has a big heart.”

“That she does.”

Walter took a sip of his water and Rani went back to her menu.

“So you’re not married?” Rani asked. “I know this isn’t a date, it’s just dinner with a friend, still I wouldn’t want Dr. Lake to be upset with me.”

Walter scrambled to explain his complicated relationship with Barbara Lake. They were in a rough phase. He’d always wore his wedding band but the past six months he refused to. There was trouble in paradise and for once he wasn’t the one to blame.

“We’re on a break.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, that Barbara and I are at an impasse in our relationship. That despite us falling in love, having a house and her being a foster mother to 12 babies that her lifestyle and mine do not mesh well. That instead of feeling in love I feel trapped in my relationship with her and that is why she broke our engagement off after a year together. I only live with her because I am out of a job, my career is stagnant as a history teacher and I babysit her children because she pays me to.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad stuff.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ve never… I’ve never really had a chance to tell someone how much of an epitome of a wanker I am.”

“You’re not,” Rani insisted.

“I’m a forty-something-year-old man with an obsession with coffee, no tenure, no career and I am roommate with my ex-fiancé doctor and babysit her foster children.”

“Okay, so maybe your life’s been more then rough lately.”

Walter’s aura was sad and imprisoned. Like the life he thought he wanted with Dr. Lake was more of a nightmare than a dream. Rani almost felt bad. When he spoke with her little pockets of joy and relief filled his aura. Dr. Lake wasn’t a bad person but it was like Walter said, their lives didn’t match. Douxie came back to take their orders. Thankfully.

“Here you are.”

The moment Walter took a sip of his coffee his face lit up.

“The way they grind the beans and filter the coffee. It’s marvelous. Oh, well, I’d hate to bore you with anymore coffee factoids.”

“No, please go ahead. It’s interesting.”

Walter grinned, that boyish, dorky charm that exuded from him. He went on to talk about coffee beans, coffee pots and the sort of coffee beans he grew on the fields in Australia. Rani was seriously impressed. She couldn’t make instant coffee let alone know the different grinds and bean types.

Walter’s phone pinged, he answered with a smile.

“Yes, hello? That’s excellent. I’ll be there tonight,” Walter turned to Rani with a smile. “My coffee shop is having a grand opening in Los Angeles.”

“That’s great. I had no idea you were an entrepreneur.”

“My obsession with coffee proves useful,” Walter chuckled and asked. “Would you be interested in attending the grand opening with me?”

“Yes.”

Evening rolled around and Walter arrived at Rani’s hotel in a new sports car. So new that the plates weren’t on and the dealership stickers were still intact. Walter got out of the car to meet her at the lobby, dashing in his short sleeve button up, chinos and loafer shoes. Rani did her best to dress casual in a long sleeve wrap top, trousers, a half turban, hoop earrings and boots.

“This car doesn’t scream mid-life crisis?” Walter joked, clicking the fob to unlock the door.

“Only a little. At least it’s black and not red.”

“Yes, I have some restraint.”

Rani giggled.

“Shall we?” He held his hand out and pulled the lobby door open. The drive to the café was an hour away. Long enough for the two of them to talk and get to know each other. Rani was surprised to know that Walter was more emotional, felt like a loser, and felt that his life was going nowhere.

“You don’t really believe, that do you?” Rani asked.

“Women believe men have it easy as we age, but it’s not true. Men have it worst, without a job, career, or money we’re not attractive.”

“Yeah but once women lose their looks it’s over. That’s why I don’t really care about that stuff. Personality is what I look for. Hey, don’t let me down Walter, I’m jazzed to see your café.”

They rolled into the parking lot of the café. Queues of people stood outside the front waiting to get in. Car parked, the duo walked ahead and Walter greeted the folks standing in line with a grin as he passed them. Women eyed Rani as she passed them to get to the front door. She ignored them and waited behind Walter as he opened the door to the café.

Stepping inside, he closed the door behind them. The café had a classic and timeless vibe to it. Dark, rich wooden floors like coffee. Burlap sacks and wooden barrels decorated against pictures of the Australian farmlands.

“These photos are of my coffee fields and of the plantation.”

“Impressive.”

A map in the entrance made of wood and engraved with the café’s name – Ozzy Coffee – sat like a plaque among the awards, news articles and photos of Walter and his famous coffee beans.

“You’re a local celebrity.”

“We’re gaining popularity. Come, I want to show you to the kitchen.”

Rani followed Walter behind the bar style seating area to the space where they made coffee. It reminded her of a lot of the cafés she’d visited around the world. Clean. Neat. Never used.

“This is the menu, our specials, and the drink of the month.”

Rani took the menu in hand and skimmed it over.

“It’s on the house,” Walter grabbed an apron off the rack and tied it, hooked it over his head, tied it behind his waist and checked his watch. “We have time before we officially open.”

“Okay, a chai latte, hemp milk, medium sweetness with foam.”

Walter started the machines. Brewed the coffee. Got out a mug. Rani watched him intently, his every move and gesture, the smile on his lips at his diligence and speed. His arms flexing and the sheen of steam on his forehead. He poured the drink into a mug then poured whipped foam on top.

“Here you are, Miss Rani.”

He set the mug on the counter. Rani put it to her lips and took a long sip.

“Mhmmm, Walter that’s so good. I think you have a talent for this.”

“I’m pleased you like it,” Walter said.

“Well, the coffee isn’t the only thing I like. Your entire café it’s incredible.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Rani stared into his eyes and he landed closer in, cleaning the mess of foam and water off the counter.

“Walter, it’s getting crazy out there, you sure you don’t want to open the doors now?”

Uhl asked, walking in from the backdoor carrying a case of mugs.

“Yes, well we should open our doors, shouldn’t we?” Walter agreed. He moved from behind the counter and in passing said to Rani.

“Enjoy your chai, and it’s free to you.”

“Thank you, Walter.”

Rani sat back and watched how well Uhl and Walter handled the crowds of people. After the grand opening, it was evening when the cafe was quiet. Rani took a seat at the bar stool, listening to Walter play the piano in the corner room.

“Can I play?” Rani asked. “I’ve practiced.”

She slid in beside him and followed his movements stumbling at first.

“Go slowly,” Walter advised, pressing on the keys one at a time. “Till you can find the rhythm.”

“Like that?”

“Good.”

She held his gaze. Walter’s face turned beet red. She leaned closer to him.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She placed a hand to his cheek and kissed his lips.

“You taste like coffee.”

“I drank three cups today. I have a lot of energy now.”

“Maybe, we can find a way to burn off that excess energy.”

Nodding, Rani wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Walter’s hands moved to rest on her upper back and the other to support their weight resting on the piano stool. She sat in his lap, as he continued to play. All the while, Rani ran her fingers through his hair, and snuggled up closer to him.

“The spare room upstairs would suffice,” he breathed, kissing down her neck and ears.

“Ah, uh, wait, you do have protection, don't you?” Rani asked not wanting to deal with the consequences of another pregnancy.

“Not necessary, I’m snipped.”

“You what?”

“Barbara made it very clear she wasn’t interested in having any more children. So I figured I’d be the one to go under the knife. More time for her and I and less complications. Clearly it wasn’t a selling point since she and I are no longer together..”

“LET’S GO!!” Rani took his hand and urged him to get up and follow her to the little spare room above the cafe.

“Take off your pants,” Rani pushed him onto the bed, and Walter helped her access his cock. She pulled out his clean cock from his pants and placed the tip to her mouth, swirling the head. He moaned in satisfaction.

“You’re amazing,” he moaned.

For ten minutes, Rani took her time to get him hard all for her to earn a content moan and manly growl as he came on her chest. She sat up between his legs and kissed him from his lower half to his chest.

“Won’t your partner be upset?” Walter questioned, returning the favor to her as she sat on her forearms. “The last thing I want is for him to kill me because I’m messing around with his girl.”

“You want me to stop?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“We’re two consenting adults here. And I’m a grown woman,” lowering her voice to mutter, “it’s not like he would be upset I was literally having sex with him. ”

“Your ass isn’t the only thing that’s grown,” he gave her a smack as he pulled her legs to the end of the bed. He kneeled before her and kissed her inner thighs, stomach, and trailed back up to her breasts. Nipping, sucking on her nipples and blowing cold air on the peaks.

Rani indulged in their foreplay and once he got to pleasuring her with his mouth she’d lost all control. He knew exactly how to find her sweet spots to cause her to melt and drip onto his mouth. His mouth was skilled for far more than history lessons, coffee factoids and cheeky flirting. 

“You’re very much ready,” Walter observed, pulling away from her pussy. “Open the top drawn and hand me a condom.”

Rani reached over to the side table drawer and found the foil packet. Handing it to Walter, he slid it on.

“Now you insisted that I have a condom and I will oblige you, but I am snipped.”

“It’s less complicated this way.”

Rani wasn’t sure how things worked in this dimension, if she got pregnant here would Nadia vanish in her dimension? She didn't want to risk it.

Condom on, Walter positioned his cock at her entrance, took a handful of her hips and sheathed himself past her lips into her entrance. Causing the fullness of him to elicit a satisfied moan that reverb off the windows and walls.

“I’m sorry,” Rani admitted, trying to keep her voice down with every bed shaking thrust. “It’s just, you feel so amazing.”

“I’m not complaining, darling,” he leaned down to kiss her lips and pulled back to smile, “But, I’m sure the shops across the alley heard you.”

Taking a break to recover, Walter turned in bed to Rani.

“Can we try something?” Walter asked.

Rani approached him with an open mind.

“Like what?”

“It’s nothing weird,” he assured her. “I just, can you call me, sir when you’re on top? It’s just with Barbara and I. We were very vanilla. But you are assertive and take initiative, would you be interested?”

“Yes, okay.”

Every dimension's Walter had a power play - domme vibe to him, something Rani knew all too and found to be a highlight of sex with him. Rani had a switchy side to her and wasn't opposed to being the one to pleasure her partner when asked. With him laying on his back, Rani sat facing him and positioned his cock at her entrance, slowly sinking down till she was seated on his hips.

Using her own body weight, she rode him until mid way he began to add in his hip thrusts to meet her. That magnetic connection she’d always felt with him, when they made love it was like their influence on each other was so captivating nothing else mattered.

“Walter, please go faster.”

Walter stopped mid thrust and Rani opened her eyes, staring at him whining and clutched his arms as she stopped.

“W-Why’d you stop?! I’m so close!”

“Please go faster, what, darling?”

“Please, sir, please go faster and don’t stop fucking me.”

Walter continued on at a rhythmic pace till the only sounds in the room were skin, wet and slick slapping in time to guttural male moans and feminime whimpers. The toilet flushed and Rani emerged from the small bathroom in one of Walter’s t-shirts and a glass of water. She crawled back to the bed, taking a sip she glanced and at Walter next to her, texting on his phone.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Walter kissed her lips, before setting his phone down.

“Thank you,” Rani sighed into the kiss and broke away, snuggling up to him under the blankets. “I’m also very tired.”

“Well thankfully we’re done for today, so you’re welcome to spend the night. It’s just me who lives here anyway, Uhl just texted me that he’s out of town for the weekend.”

“I don’t want to impose on you. I have a hotel.”

“Nonsense, you’d be doing no such thing,” kissing her hand with a smile, Walter said, “I’m very glad I can spend my weekend with you.”

“Well in that case, there’s things I want to see while I’m here, like the Arcadia Oaks Museum. Walter, promise me we’ll do them and not just be stuck here all weekend?”

“I, promise darling, whatever you like,” his mouth found her neck and he trailed kisses along the back of her neck and ears.

“Walter, I’m serious, I’d like to go to the museum.”

Rani sat up and Walter unwillingly followed her. Realizing he wasn’t going to get much further then their last session he sat up and gave her his attention.

“Okay, what do you want to see at the museum anyway?”

“I’m looking for an old boss of mine that worked there, Ms. Nomura.”

“Nomura huh? Yes, I’m good friends with her. What business do you and her have together?”

“She was my boss for a time, and I’m just wanting to get in touch with her.”

“Any reason why?” Walter pressed again for answers.

“Just wanting to catch up with her for old times sake while I’m in town. You used to work there, right?”

“Yes, I did, for a time.”

“Okay, then I guess tomorrow morning we’re going to the museum.”

“Thank you,” Rani gave him a kiss on the cheek. She curled up to him on the bed, resting her head on his chest, lazily falling asleep in his arms.

///

* * *

///

Meeting Nomura wasn’t anything like Rani had expected. The meeting involved the changeling and Walter wanting to know more about her when Rani slipped up and said to Walter over the weekend:

“I’m glad that you’re still playing. All those years of your father forcing you to play have paid off.”

“Who are you? Who sent you?” Walter asked, pointing a carving knife at her. Nomura stood back watching them drinking some tea.

Rani kept her hands up keeping her distance from him as she kept to her spot between the bathroom door and closet.

“You have to believe me when I say that no one sent me.”

“You really expect me to believe that? Did Barbara put you up to this? Did Uhl? Lawrence he paid you, didn’t he? The wanker.”

“No, she didn’t. And no one put me up to this. What’s it going to take to convince you that I’m telling the truth?” Rani looked around the room, eyeing the tiki mask on the wall and back to him.

“The tiki mask! Give it to me. I can prove to you I’m not lying. Come on Walter, humor me, pass it here.”

Walter hooked it off the wall and threw it to her, she placed it on her face.

“Who do I look like?”

“Like you’re wearing a tiki mask.”

“Think fast!” Rani threw the horseshoe at him, he saw it before he could react and it hit him square on the chest. In a flash of green Walter changed his appearance to his troll form.

“How did you?”

“Another dimension, remember.”

“You haven’t attacked me yet, so clearly you don’t think of me as a threat or you just think of me for having a good time. Either way, I’m alive so I don’t care which is your reasoning.”

“We did have a good time,” Walter chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re after me.”

“In my dimension, you and I are together. You’re my husband and we have a daughter together.”

“We do?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not possible, I love Barbara… I mean I loved her.”

“Well, you were torn between the both of us for some time but you finally chose me and told me, ‘you chose me out of everyone in the universe. You’re words exactly.”

“That sounds like Walter. Only he could say something so sappy and pathetic.”

“So, you believe me then?”

“For now,” Nomura challenged. “It still doesn’t explain why you’re here in this dimension.”

“I just want to get back to my family.”

“Well, in order to get you back it’s going to take a lot of magic, and I can’t help you. The only person who could help you is the Trollhunter. He’s not here. Hasn’t been for some years now. That’s why Walter’s been playing house with his mommy.”

“If you want to get back to your dimension then we need to find a wealth of magic, Hearthstone Trollmarker would be the place to go. That is if Blinky knows how to time travel.”

“Great, so we go to the canals under Arcadia?”

Walter and Nomura laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Hearthstone Trollmarket hasn’t been in Arcadia in over two years, it’s in Hoboken, New Jersey.”

“New Jersey?”

Walter added, “Jim moved all the trolls to New Jersey in search of a new Hearthstone once the battle between Morgana and Gunmar ended.”

“Okay, so we’ll go to New Jersey.”

“I will accompany you, Rani.”

“You sure? A moment ago you were trying to flay me.”

“It’s not everyday a time traveler stops at my door to ask for my help and with the disbanded Janus Order occasionally starting problems I couldn't be too careful.”

"Okay, you can accompany me. Nomura will you keep in touch?"

"Yes, I will. Good luck, Rani. You're going to need it."


End file.
